Magia Walentynek
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Może od 14 lutego minęło trochę czasu, ale temat wciąż pozostaje aktualny. Historia łącząca książki i serial, która opowiada o kolejnej próbie wyznania uczuć z perspektywy Calibana Dal Salana. (Uwaga: pojawiają się przekleństwa)


Powoli otworzyłem oczy i przeciągnąłem się. Ziemski zegar wskazywał na godzinę szóstą trzydzieści, to zaś oznaczało, że nadszedł czas na poranne ćwiczenia. Bezszelestnie wyskoczyłem z łóżka, nałożyłem spodnie dresowe i bluzę z kapturem, po czym wybiegłem z dworu na ulicę. Ponieważ było wcześnie, w swoim polu widzenia nie dostrzegłem żadnych samochodów.

Skręciłem w stronę budzącego się ze snu miasta Rosemond. W niektórych witrynach już od jakiegoś czasu widać było wściekle czerwone serca i te zbyt przesłodzone amorki ze swoimi strzałami, ale dopiero dzisiaj ujrzałem ich potęgę. Znajdowały się wszędzie... Nawet w mojej pracy. Magia czternastego lutego zawsze mnie zadziwiała, i będzie zadziwiać.

Dlaczego Ziemianie nie mogli wybrać na święto miłości jakiejś cieplejszej pory? Czytałem, że w niektórych kulturach odbywało się ono na początku wiosny, latem, ale nigdy nie w lutym. Chociaż nawet ich rozumiem. Święty Walenty był naprawdę dobrą osobą. Szkoda tylko, że nie mógłby mi pomóc w mojej sprawie. Ale cóż, jak to mówią na Ziemi, do trzech razy sztuka.

Za każdym razem, gdy próbowałem wyznać Tarze swoje uczucia, coś stawało mi na przeszkodzie. Uciekinier z magicznego więzienia, szkoła, Sandra i jej banda, _Robin_. Tak, nie znoszę przywódcy drużyny Beta. Może i wydaje się być idealnym z tymi bicepsami, kocimi oczyma, czarno-białymi włosami i zaklętym łukiem, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że widziałem, jak zarywał do pewnej elfki na TamtymŚwiecie. On dobrze o tym wie i stara mi się przeszkadzać.

Po zrobieniu około stu powtórzeń tych samych ćwiczeń zawróciłem do dworu, który również zdawał się być w iście walentynkowym nastroju. Przed wejściem zakwitły purpurowe róże.

-Nie musisz mi przypominać, pamiętam o dzisiejszym dniu. Tylko bardzo cię proszę, nie przeszkadzaj mi- poprosiłem budynek, przechodząc przez drzwi. W odpowiedzi gargulec na kołatce zamrugał przyjaźnie.

Wkroczyłem do jadalni w chwili, w której zegar wybił siódmą trzydzieści. Musiałem przyznać, że zawsze zdążałem na śniadanie, niezależnie od sytuacji. Do pomieszczenia weszły zaspane Tara i Wróbelka. Usiadły przy stole, niemalże wpadając głowami do misek z ciepłym mlekiem.

-Cześć Cal. Ty już na nogach?- spytała Tara, przecierając oczy.

-Jak zawsze. Znowu siedziałyście do późna?

-Tak jakby.

Nagle powietrze się jakby ochłodziło, a przed nami zmaterializowała się postać Izabeli Duncan.

-Dzień dobry pani- przywitałem się.

-Dzień dobry. Chciałam wam tylko powiedzieć, że odwiedzą nas Robin, Fafnir i Fabrycy- na dźwięk ich imion dziewczyny ożywiły się.

Ucieszyłem się, że Fafnir i Fabrycy przybędą do dworu. Zawsze potrafiłem dogadać się z księżniczką karłów i wilkołakiem, z którymi mogłem poćwiczyć walkę wręcz. Robin należał do zupełnie innej kategorii, więc gdy zobaczyłem rozmarzony wzrok Tary zdenerwowałem się. Byłem pewien, że myślała o półelfie...

Drużyna Beta pojawiła się zaraz po śniadaniu. Fafnir jak zwykle spróbowała zmiażdżyć mnie w uścisku, na szczęście w porę udało mi się z niego wydostać. Przybiłem piątkę z Fabrycym, natomiast Robina obdarowałem jedynie neutralnym jak na mnie spojrzeniem.

Właśnie mieliśmy zacząć grać w karty (ponieważ była niedziela, nie szliśmy na lekcje), gdy w bibliotece zjawił się Mistrz Chem.

-Witaj drużyno Alfa... i Beta. Nie sądziłem, że znajdziecie się w tym samym miejscu.

-Kolejny semszanasz?

-Nie do końca. Tym razem jest to czarnoksiężnik bawiący się magią miłosną. Grasuje w okolicy, niszcząc wszelkie związki. Będziecie musieli uważać- po tych słowach rozpłynął się.

Cudownie. Były Walentynki, chciałem w końcu powiedzieć Tarze, co czuję, i jak zwykle musimy walczyć. Chociaż to nie było wcale takie złe. Nie będzie miała czasu marzyć o Robinie.

* * *

-Czy wasze kryształy działają?

-A czemu miałyby szwankować? Nikt nie rzucił zaklęcia maskującego- powiedziałem, przypominając sobie sprawę z Lorelai. Wtedy skorzystałem z tego czaru, ale nie w złym celu. Myślałem, że uda mi się przekonać dawną przyjaciółkę do współpracy, ale nie wyszło i musiałem go odczynić. Nieźle mi się za to później oberwało.

Podzieliliśmy się na dwuosobowe podgrupy. Wróbelka była w siódmym niebie, kiedy dowiedziała się, że będzie w parze z Fabrycym. Tara szła z Robinem (ku mojej irytacji), a ja z Fafnir.

Gdy się rozeszliśmy, przestałem ukrywać swoją naburmuszoną minę.

-Kolego, co jest?- spytała Fafnir, bawiąc się swoim młotem.

-Walentynki.

-Nie ty jeden jesteś sam.

-Ale Sylver czeka na ciebie po drugiej stronie portalu- przypomniałem jej. -Ja muszę walczyć z ochotą przyszpilenia Robina do podłogi swoimi sztyletami za to, jak oszukuje Tarę. Nie zasługuje na nią!

-Myślisz w takim razie, że ty tak?

Zawahałem się z odpowiedzią, ale po wzięciu głębokiego wdechu zacząłem mówić. Nawet gdybym tego chciał, nie mógłbym okłamać Fafnir.

-Nie, nie myślę. Nawet najlepszy Patentowany Złodziej nie zasługuje na miłość tak wyjątkowej osoby, jaką jest Tara. Oczywiście chciałbym, by odwzajemniała moje uczucia, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe. Jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to wiara w to, że będzie szczęśliwa.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna obdarzyła mnie promiennym uśmiechem (coś takiego widziałem tylko dwa albo trzy razy przez całą znajomość z nią, i to głównie gdy w pobliżu był jej narzeczony) i klepnęła przyjacielsko po ramieniu.

-Będzie dobrze, mówię Ci. A teraz skupmy się na znalezieniu tego czarnoksiężnika, o którym mówił Mistrz Chem.

Nasze kryształy zabrzęczały, informując nas o przysłaniu dodatkowych informacji na temat poszukiwanego. Nazywał się Varinus D'aerthe i ponoć był mistrzem w nekromancji i magii bojowej. Ponadto znał się bardzo dobrze na walce estokiem. Czułem, że będzie naprawdę ciężko się z nim zmierzyć, ale wierzyłem, że się nam uda. Zastanawiała mnie tylko jedna rzecz.

 _Skoro ten czarnoksiężnik jest aż tak niebezpieczny, to dlaczego dano nam tę misję?_

Po około godzinie udało nam się dostrzec niewielki punkt na mapie. Varinus kierował się w stronę wzgórz górujących ponad Rosemond, dlatego też by go dogonić wyciągnąłem z kieszeni motor i powiększyłem go. Gdy Fafnir usiadła wygodnie w przyczepie wcisnąłem pedał gazu. Oczywiście uważałem, żeby nie dać się złapać policji, inaczej wszyscy mielibyśmy przerąbane. Szczególnie ja, bo to na mnie spadłaby cała odpowiedzialność (zresztą słusznie).

Dotarliśmy na miejsce jako pierwsi, dlatego też zbliżyliśmy się do naszego przeciwnika. Jego teoretycznie młode ciało zdawało się być zgięte pod ciężarem mocy emanującej z trzymanej przezeń księgi, a może nie tylko dlatego? Skupiłem się jednak na słowach recytowanych przez czarnoksiężnika. Od razu zrozumiałem, że był to jeden z zakazanych języków magii, o których uczyliśmy się na Uniwersytecie. Niewiele osób wiedziało o ich istnieniu, toteż podejrzewałem, że gość albo chodził do dobrej szkoły na TamtymŚwiecie, albo włamał się do największej biblioteki Lankovitu.

Wsłuchałem się w słowa zaklęcia. Mimo "ciężkich" słów brzmiało smutno, jak gdyby wspominało utraconą miłość... No jasne! Że też nie wpadłem na to od razu!

-Jak to rozgrywamy?- spytała Wróbelka, pojawiając się w krysztale.

-Szybko. Nie możecie pozwolić, by dosięgnęły was jego zaklęcia ani broń. Robinie, spróbuj go osłabić z daleka za pomocą Llillandrila, reszta zaklęcia ofensywne- powiedziała Tara. Zawsze podziwiałem ją za błyskawiczne decyzje odnośnie walki. Niestety nim zdążyłem się podzielić z pozostałymi swoim spostrzeżeniem, rozpoczął się atak.

Varinus tylko przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Skrył księgę między połami krwistoczerwonej szaty i rozpoczął inkantacje kolejnych zaklęć. Nie dość, że nie mogliśmy się zbliżyć, to jeszcze musieliśmy unikać strzał Robina, odbijających się od bariery. Tara wyskoczyła zza kamienia, celując w czarnoksiężnika kolejnym zaklęciem ogłuszającym, które, niestety, zostało wchłonięte.

Kątem oka spostrzegłem lukę w tarczy przeciwnika. W oka mgnieniu w moich dłoniach pojawiły się ulubione dagi. Nie zdecydowałem się na miecz głównie dlatego, że musiałem się rozprawić się z Varinusem szybko. Dwa czyste pchnięcia i będzie po sprawie.

Wbrew protestom pozostałych wybiegłem z ukrycia i dołączyłem do Tary. Starając się uniknąć spalenia którymś z zaklęć zbliżyłem się do bariery ochronnej czarnoksiężnika i transferując magię do ostrzy zacząłem rozcinać ją. Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się we wściekłości. Spróbował odnawiać kolejne warstwy tarczy. Zadziwiło mnie, ile musiał mieć energii w zanadrzu. Nie chcę się chwalić byciem jednym z potężniejszych czarydziejów (w końcu nie każdy był w stanie wytrzymać walkę ze wściekłą Tarą Duncan), ale to, co pokazywał ten facet oznaczało, że czerpał moc z ukrytego źródła. Ja takiego nie miałem.

Będąc wystarczająco blisko przeciwnika ciąłem go po skosie. Tak jak się spodziewałem, estok odbił dagę. Przez jakiś czas jedynymi rzeczami, które słyszałem, były mój miarowy oddech i metaliczne dźwięki zderzających się kling. Po jakimś czasie dołączyły do tego odgłosy zderzających się z barierą zaklęć. Widocznie facet miał świetną podzielność uwagi i w czasie gdy ja skupiałem się na próbie pozbawienia go mobilności, on zdołał odtworzyć tarczę.

W pewnej chwili udało mi się zranić go w wolną rękę. Grymas bólu wykrzywił jego twarz, ale w następnej sekundzie wyrecytował czar, który skierował za mnie. Moje myśli pędziły jak oszalałe i jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to rzucić się do tyłu, by osłonić przyjaciół. Lśniący promień, który według wykładowców potrafił zrównać średniej wielkości miasto z ziemią, zderzył się ze mną w momencie, w którym Tara znalazła się dokładnie za mną. Usłyszałem krzyk.

Zachwiałem się. Całe ciało mnie paliło, wzrok mi się zamglił, z trudem mogłem złapać oddech, a w uszach dzwoniło. Co ciekawe, dalej żyłem (nie żebym nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy). W osmalonej przez wybuch jednej z dag dłoni wciąż trzymałem wypełniony magią sztylet. Rzuciłem się do przodu tak szybko, jak tylko mogłem, i wbiłem ostrze w szatę czarownika. Nie miałem na celu zabicia go; wiedziałem, że to właśnie tam znajdował się przedmiot wzmacniający go. Z cichym brzdękiem kula (tak mi mówiła intuicja) rozsypała się, powodując masowe wydostanie magii. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy estok prześlizgnął się między moimi żebrami. Cóż, już bardziej mnie boleć nie mogło.

Kolejny wybuch wstrząsnął ziemią, a jego siła zrzuciła mnie i Varinusa z góry prosto do morza.

* * *

 _Ciemność.  
_

 _Lubiłem ją. Nie tylko dlatego, że dzięki niej mogłem być niewidzialny, robić to, co zawsze chciałem bez żadnych konsekwencji. Bez ciemności nigdy nie byłoby światła, bez zła - dobra. Gdyby cały czas świeciło słońce, nie potrafilibyśmy go docenić. Kiedy więc nadchodzi noc wierzymy, że wzejdzie znowu, oświetli nas swym życiodajnym blaskiem._

 _To samo tyczy się miłości. Każdy z nas jej potrzebuje niczym światła, ale nie każdy potrafi ją docenić. Rozumie wszystko dopiero wtedy, gdy ją utraci.  
_

 _Współczułem Varinusowi. Tak bardzo chciał odzyskać ukochaną, że zaczął niszczyć wszelkie dobre uczucia. Pogrążony w rozpaczy zapomniał, czym tak naprawdę jest miłość - oparciem dla ukochanej osoby, zrozumieniem, poświęceniem. Jego pragnienie przywołania partnerki do świata żywych nie było miłością. Było samolubną próbą udowodnienia samemu sobie, że można oszukać śmierć._

 _A czy ja nie byłem lepszy? Pragnąłem miłości Tary, chociaż wiedziałem, że to niemożliwe. Powodowało ona we mnie niechęć do półelfa Robina, który prócz tamtego incydentu zawsze był z nią szczery i chronił ją. Ja nie mogłem się tym poszczycić. Bywało nawet, że to właśnie on był dla mnie przykładem szlachetności. Przyznaję to bo wiem, że nic już nie zmienię._

 _Taro... żałuję, że nie_ _jestem... nie_ byłem _tak dobry jak on. Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. Chcę, byś zawsze była szczęśliwa, niezależnie od sytuacji. Wierzę, że kiedyś wybaczysz mi wszystko, co zrobiłem przeciwko tobie, że nie powiedziałem ci rzeczy, które chciałaś usłyszeć. Wyznam Ci jednak swój sekret, nawet jeśli go nigdy nie poznasz._

 _Kocham cię._

* * *

Czyjeś delikatne dłonie przeczesywały moje niesforne, czarne włosy. Ciche łkanie było niemalże całkowicie zagłuszane przez bardzo dobrze mi znane wrzaski.

-...wus! Kurwa, czemu to dalej nie działa?!

-Spróbuj jeszcze raz! Ja już nie mogę!

-Gdzie się podziewają do cholery ci jebani strażnicy?!

Uchyliłem powieki. Zorientowałem się, że to nie słońce boleśnie raziło mnie w oczy, lecz zaklęcia przyjaciół uderzające w moje bezwładne, jakże obolałe ciało. Płuca rozpaczliwie domagały się tlenu, ale byłem wyłącznie w stanie robić nic nie znaczące, słabe wdechy.

Spróbowałem coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek.

-Ugh...- niestety z moich ust wydostał się jedynie słaby jęk.

-Cal!?- usłyszałem nad głową drżący głos. Tara płakała? Niemożliwe. Nie mogła przecież płakać! Nie z mojego powodu!

Po chwili dołączyli do niej pozostali. Widziałem, a raczej wyczuwałem, że jeszcze przed chwilą śmiertelnie przerażeni, teraz odczuwali ulgę. Wróbelka przestała uciskać mój bok (chwała jej za to!) i wyczarowała igłę oraz nici, by w dwie minuty później skończyć mnie zszywać.

-Nic... wam... nie... jest?

-Nam? Poza tym, że musieliśmy całą okolicę otoczyć barierą ochronną, by nie zniszczyła jej eksplozja tamtej kulki i zużyć prawie wszystkie zapasy magii, to wszystko dobrze. Gorzej było z tobą. Po tym, jak wpadłeś do wody, szukaliśmy cię przez jakiś czas, a gdy cię znaleźliśmy zaczęła się kolejna walka- wyjaśnił Fabrycy.

Przekrzywiłem nieznacznie głowę, chcąc zadać kolejne pytanie.

-Coś nie bardzo chciałeś wracać. Na zmianę pilnując czarnoksiężnika próbowaliśmy sprowadzić cię z powrotem, ale nie wiedzieliśmy, czym się zająć najpierw. Byłeś wychłodzony, wykrwawiałeś się na śmierć i przeholowałeś z magią. W dodatku wszyscy najwyraźniej nas olali, bo od wybuchu minęła godzina, a jeszcze nikt nie zjawił się po tamtego wariata- wskazał dłonią na związanego, zakneblowanego i nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

Fafnir nachyliła się nade mną. To ona jeszcze parę minut temu przeklinała jak szewc.

-Tara ani na chwilę cię nie zostawiła. Kiedy nie dawałeś znaku życia przez pół godziny zaczęła krzyczeć, że cię zabije, jeśli nie wrócisz. Uspokoiła się, jak widzisz, dopiero teraz.

-Fafnir!- krzyknęła blondwłosa dziewczyna, ale nie zaprzeczyła. Jej piękne, szafirowe oczy wciąż roniły łzy.

Z trudem uniosłem dłoń i dotknąłem mokrego policzka Tary. Jej palce zacisnęły się na moich, dając mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie rozumiałem.

-Przecież... Robin i... ty...

-Kolego, wszyscy mogą potwierdzić, że tamta sprawa została wyjaśniona- powiedział półelf z uśmiechem. -Zrobiłem w końcu to, do czego próbowałeś mnie _zachęcić_ \- sarkazm w jego głosie był o wiele bardziej wyczuwalny. To dobrze, że jego wyczucie na ironię poprawiło się.

-Czyli...

-Czyli możesz już powiedzieć Tarze to, co planowałeś- dodała rudowłosa wojowniczka. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo. Kiedyś jej za wszystko podziękuję.

Blondynka ułożyła mnie wygodniej w swoich ramionach. Muszę przyznać, że choć wszystko potwornie mnie bolało, to w tamtej chwili czułem się niezwykle przyjemnie. W oddali zamigotał portal z Mistrzem Szemem, Sylverem i strażnikami magicznego więzienia. Nasi przyjaciele dokonali odwrotu taktycznego, pomagając dosłownie załadować do pudła nieszczęsnego czarnoksiężnika. Fafnir przytuliła się do narzeczonego, przewracając go.

-To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć?- spytała szeptem. Jak szaleć, to szaleć. Wyzdrowieć zdążę kiedy indziej, ale taka okazja się już nie powtórzy.

-Kocham cię- powiedziałem jednym tchem.

-Głośniej, bo nie usłyszałam- cieszyłem się, że nie straciła poczucia humoru. W odpowiedzi moje usta dotknęły jej, delikatnych niczym skrzydła motyla.

 _Magia Walentynek nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać._


End file.
